Pour ou Contre
by Polichinelle SGC
Summary: Les listes n'ont pas que des mauvais côtés


Titre : Pour ou contre ?

Spoiler : Stargate en entier ou presque avant que Jack passe général et sans une certaine personne que je n'aime que décapité : P- - E.

Disclamer : Les personnages, le contexte ainsi que tout l'univers de stargate ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien pour cette Fanfiction à par quelques reviews si l'on veut bien ;-)

Note de l'auteur : C'est une petite fic sans grand intérêt mais je me suis fais plaisir et je pense qu'elle n'est peut être pas si mal que ça même si c'est un peu cucu.

J'espère qu'elle vous passera un moment si non plus.

Bonne lecture !!!

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Pour ou Contre ?

« Bon, alors je suis une scientifique, il faut que j'agisse en tant que tel. Eliminer tous sentiments de l'équation, rester pragmatique, et faire une liste des pour et des contres.

Mais c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas où j'en suis réduit, j'ai l'impression d'être retourner au lycée à faire ça. Enfin bref, c'est encore le plus simple. Commençons les contres c'est le plus facile :

il est trop grand

donc trop encombrant

franchement ridicule

il commence à avoir un certain âge

il est bancale, il tient presque plus debout

Bon voilà pour les contres, je pense que ça fait assez.

Les pour maintenant :

il est tellement beau

j'ai passé de bons moments avec lui

il me rappelle mon père

il laisserait un grand vide s'il partait

je ne peux pas m'en passer

Voilà c'est malin ça fait 5 partout comment je fais pour me décider moi maintenant ? »

Daniel qui passait à côté des quartiers de Sam, l'avait entendu parler toute seule. Inquiet pour la santé mentale de son amie, il s'était arrêter et finalement, il ne sait pas trop comment, s'était retrouvé à écouter à la porte. En entendant la liste, il savait forcément pourquoi Sam était inquiète, ou plutôt pour qui (l'évidence même). C'est alors qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel argument dans la liste des Pour et en ouvrant la porte à laquelle il était collé depuis maintenant 10 min, il s'écria :

« - Et il est totalement libre et fou de vous !!! »

Sam plus que surprise par l'intervention de son ami ne sut quoi répondre. Quant à Daniel, il se senti tout d'un coup ridiculeusement ridicule mais tant qu'à mettre les pieds dans le plat autant y aller à fond ! Alors il continua :

« -Mes arguments son valables vous savez ? Pour mettre dans la colonne des Pour. »

Après un temps pour dissiper l'effet de surprise que Daniel avait créé, Sam se reprise et dit :

« -Mais ce n'est pas possible Daniel, …

-Mais si je vous jure ! Mais vous le connaissez depuis le temps, il ne vous l'avouera jamais.

-Mais il ne peut pas parler !

-Je sais, il faut respecter la loi. Mais quand il le faut, il l'enfreint bien la loi et les ordres, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ici et maintenant. Vous méritez le bonheur tous les deux.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va Daniel ? dit Sam soudainement inquiète pour son ami.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il va falloir m'expliquer comment un fauteuil peut être heureux. »

Daniel posa alors son regard, sur le vieux fauteuil de Sam qui avait un pied cassé. Il comprit alors sa méprise :

« -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, vous parliez de votre fauteuil ?

-Bien oui de quoi d'autre ?

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de QUI je parle ?

-Bien non.

- Bon ben bonne nuit Sam. »

Et avant qu'elle est put ajouter quoi que ce soit, Daniel sorti en courant pour rejoindre son bureau où elle ne manquerait pas d'aller le voir lorsqu'elle aurait compris son allusion. Il n'eu d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre puisque 15 min plus tard, elle entrait de façon fracassante.

« - Daniel, vous exagérait ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça et puis partir après. Ce n'est pas une façon de ce conduire en ami, et je pense, du moins j'espère que l'on est ami tous les deux, enfin, c'est comme cela que je vous considère moi. C'est vrai, après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, je vous considère tous de ma famille, Teal'c et vous vous êtes comme des frères pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si vous disparaissiez. Quant à Jack…

- Jack ? dit une voix derrière elle.

- Mon colonel, vous étiez là, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver.

- Et bien major, finissez votre phrase. Teal'c et Danny boy sont comme des frères pour vous et « Jack »…

- C'est-à-dire mon colonel, je suis désolée, excusez –moi de vous avoir appelé par votre prénom, ça ne se reproduira plus. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux et surtout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas réclamer la fin de sa phrase.

- Daniel, qu'avait vous encore fait à Carter pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là ?

- Et bien c'est simple Jack. Et fait je lui ai dit qu'elle avait droit au bonheur mais avant, que vous …

- Et bien c'est qu'il commence à se faire tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Daniel. Mon colonel. Et Sam partie presque en courant vers ses appartements en espérant que Daniel la ferme pour une fois.

Ca faisait 2 heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans ses quartiers. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser pour qu'elle garde un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Des questions tournaient encore et toujours dans la tête. Est-ce que Daniel avait raison ? Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit d'espérer ? Que faire si c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait démissionner pour LUI ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour ça ?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter devant sa porte et glisser un feuille de papier dessous. Elle la prit et lu ce qu'il y avait :

Les contres :

J'ai mal aux genoux

Je râle tout le temps

Je suis votre supérieur

Je suis trop vieux

Je ronfle

Les pours :

En vous voyant j'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes

J'adore vous entendre essayer de m'expliquer vos théories

Je ne respecte les règles que lorsqu'elles m'arrangent

L'amour n'a pas d'âge

Je ne dors pas lorsque je vous sais prêt de moi

De toute façon, pas besoin de faire les pour ou contre pour vous dire :

Sam je t'aime.

Après avoir relu la dernière ligne trois fois, elle se précipita sur la porte, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour LUI.

A peine avait – elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle se trouva face à face avec lui. Il l'avait attendu derrière la porte. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et sans rien dire, elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit et elle l'entraina dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte derrière eux.

FIN

Voilà, que vous ayez aimé ou non laissez moi une review pour que je puisse évoluer. svpppppppppppp


End file.
